The subject invention relates to a process for coating concrete surfaces with a decorative coating that provides water, chemical, thermal, and UV protection. The decorated concrete surface has the appearance of natural stone or ceramic tile.
A few processes for coloring or ornamenting a concrete surface are known in the art. They range from sweeping partially set concrete to produce a xe2x80x98broom surfacexe2x80x99, to adding coloring agents to the cement to produce colored concrete. Colored concrete is often patterned by manually imprinting a pattern into the concrete surface while it is still wet, but solid enough to retain the pattern. More elaborate surface treatments are known, including embedding stones varying in size or color into concrete areas by means of cement or resin.
A known process in the art for ornamenting concrete includes washing a concrete surface with an acidic solution, applying an aqueous solution of cement and polymers to the concrete surface, allowing the solution to cure, laying an ornamental template with adhesive backing on the coated concrete surface, applying a second layer of the cement and polymer solution over the template, and finally removing the template while the coat is still wet. When the template is removed, the portion of the second layer on top of the template is also removed, thereby exposing an ornamental concrete surface.
Another known process involves washing a concrete surface with acidic solution, applying a first layer of polymers to the concrete surface, applying a first layer of an aqueous solution of cement and polymers to the coated concrete surface, applying a template with adhesive backing to selected regions of the first layer of cement and polymers, applying a second cement and polymer layer over the template and the first coating layer, applying colored materials to the second cement and polymer layer prior to the curing of the second layer, and removing the template to expose the colored concrete surface. A sealer may also be applied over the colored concrete surface.
However, these coating processes involve the use of acidic cleaning solutions, which are often harmful to the concrete substrate and the environment. These processes are also deficient in that each batch of coating solution has a different color. Additionally, these coating processes do not create a strong adhesion between the concrete surface and the coating layer. Furthermore, the use of an adhesive backing on the template may create a bond that may prevent the template from being readily removed or may cause the template to tear during its removal. Moreover, removing the template while the coating is wet may cause uncured coating to chip. Finally, the resulting concrete is vulnerable to ultraviolet radiation, humidity, acids, and thermal stress.
Consequently, there exists an unfulfilled need for a concrete coating process that uses an environmentally friendly cleaning solution, provides for color consistency from one coating batch to another, provides for an easily removable template, provides for a strong adhesion between the concrete surface and the coating layer, provides for increased protection from water, UV, chemical, and thermal stress, and results in a decorative, durable, stain-resistant coated concrete surface.
An object of the invention is to provide for a process for coating concrete that results in a decorative resilient surface that has the appearance of natural stone or ceramic tile.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a process for coating concrete that results in a decorative, durable, and stain-resistant coating.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a process for coating concrete that uses materials that cost less than tile or brick.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a concrete coating process that results in a coating layer having a strong adhesion to the concrete surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a concrete coating process that employs a template that is easily removable.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a concrete coating process that employs a template without adhesive backing.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a concrete coating surface that uses an environmentally friendly cleaning solution.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a process that uses a bonding agent enabling strong adhesion between the coating layer and the concrete surface.
Another object of the invention is to enable a concrete coating process including a primer that protects against graffiti.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a multi-colored and decorative concrete surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a decorated, durable, resilient concrete surface that withstands thermal stress.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for a concrete coating process that employs coating batches of substantially the same color.
An additional object of the invention is to provide for a concrete coating that protects against UV, water and chemical attacks.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present invention. The present invention is directed to a process for coating a concrete surface that results in a decorative surface that has the appearance of natural stone or ceramic tile. The process includes cleaning a concrete surface by applying a cleaning solution. A crack isolation membrane is applied to the concrete surface to form a waterproof layer. A polymeric bonding agent is applied to the concrete surface. A first batch of colored polymer-enhanced grout is applied over the substrate surface after curing the polymeric bonding agent. A first ornamental template is laid on the coated substrate, after curing the first coating batch, to create desired patterns on the concrete surface. A second coating batch is applied over the first template and the coated substrate. The first template is removed after curing of the second coating batch, and a colored decorated concrete surface results.
In the cleaning step, environmentally friendly cleaning solutions are used to prevent harm to the concrete surface or the surrounding environment. Furthermore, the use of a polymeric bonding agent creates a strong adhesion between the coating layer and the concrete surface. Additionally, the colored polymer-enhanced grout coatings provide for color consistency from one coating batch to another.
Another advantage of the present process is the use of a template without adhesive backings. Such templates are easily removable and do not create small chips thereafter. Moreover, the primer used in the present process provides for good adhesion properties as well as high abrasion and thermal resistance. Yet, another advantage is that the sealer used in the present process provides for chemical and sun protection. The final resultant concrete surface provides water, sun, and thermal protection. The resultant concrete surface has the appearance of natural or ceramic tile. Moreover, the ingredients used in the process are less expensive than the cost of real brick or tile.